In an ink jet recording apparatus in which ink is ejected to a medium from a recording head, a plurality of minute opening parts is formed in the recording head and ink is ejected from the opening part.
In this case, when a pressure in the inside of the recording head becomes the same pressure or higher than the atmospheric pressure, the ink leaks out little by little from the opening part of the recording head by a feeding pressure of the ink to the recording head.
Therefore, in order to set the inside of the recording head under a weak negative pressure, a structure has been conventionally known in which a sub-tank with a small volume for ink is provided and, while the inside of the sub-tank is adjusted to a weak negative pressure, the ink is supplied to the recording head from the sub-tank and thereby leakage of the ink from the recording head is prevented.
Further, as shown in Patent Literature 1, regarding the ejection of ink from the recording head, in order to stabilize an ejected quantity of ink for maintaining a recording density to be uniform, a structure has been known in which a recording temperature is set to be higher than a predetermined temperature.
In Patent Literature 1, a structure is disclosed which is provided with a heater for heating a recording head to maintain the recording head in a first temperature range and a timer which counts an elapsed time period from the time when the ejection from the recording head is finished and, when the timer counts a predetermined time period, the recording head is maintained in a second temperature range lower than the first temperature range.